defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rayne Xentan
Beyond revenge lies redemption 1. Born with a plan Rayne was born on Korriban in ATC 8. His father , a sith lord by the name of Jaek Xentan , sensed in Rayne the incredible potential he had, and didn't want to be wasted in eternal servitude for the Empire. Therefore , he hid Rayne ,which was only 3 months old, on a travelling smuggler ship heading to Kessel. While at first sad for sending the boy away , Jaek saw in a vision the bright future that Rayne will have , and so the plan was done. 2. The Betrayel " Why do you persist with this , Jaek ? Because he is MY son ! " (Dark Council Member to Jaek) While the smuggler ship was traveling to Kessel , back on Korriban Jaek's plan was discovered , but it could not be stopped because he had destroyed the ship's registry details . Many Sith warriors tried to take down Jaek , but to no prevail. A dark council member , amused at Jaek's ferocity in battle , gave the sith lord one more chance "to repent" Jaek , feeling in himself goodness he never felt before , declined the offer. With his smile dissapearing, the dark council member burst in fury and killed Jaek by making force clones around him. Jaek's death meant for the Sith a lesson in loyalty and discipline , but for young Rayne , it would mean much more in the upcoming years. 3. Early years (1-17) Upon the smuggler ship arriving on Kessel , the miners and workers got supplies and such , but one of them by the name of Wills found Rayne in a compartment. Being at first confused and suprised , Wills called the captain , only to find out the baby was a stowaway. It wasn't known how he survived the whole trip from Korriban to Kessel without food, but the baby seemed to be in a meditative state. Wills then waked Rayne and took him to his house to raise him as his child. On trough the years , he taught Rayne how to hunt , mine , hide and even how to use a blaster pistol and a vibroblade, but he never spoke about the night he found Rayne on the smuggler ship , Rayne thinking he was born on Kessel. Also he never spoke about the journal found beside the baby , a journal of Jaek Xentan , which detailed many things about Rayne and his connection to the Sith. Even though knowing this, he raised him to be an exceptional warrior and survivor. 4. The Darmisu Corporation By the age of seventeen , Rayne had learned how to survive the mines of Kessel , so he began working alongside Wills. The Darmisu Corporation , a empire-funded mining company , saw the talent Rayne could have and wanted him to work in their mines. Rayne , naturally , declined but Darmisu had him captured and forced to work against his will. Wills, having made a solid plan , attacked the Corporation with his fellow miners . Rayne managed to break free from his chains with incredible strenght , just in time to open the main gates to the Darmisu Corporation. Together with Wills and the others , Rayne brought an end to the debut corporation before it truly raised to power. Though happy , Rayne wondered days and nights how he broke the chains keeping him , only to be answered five years later. 5. Revelations " A storm is coming You always say that...but now you sound serious " (Wills to Rayne) To be continued.... (aka will finish it in a couple of days) Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic